I Can't
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: BB, minor SB, It's their song, and no one can change that. Please read and review, more parts to come! Book One in my BBverse
1. Bones focus

I Can't

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

Brennan stood next to the bar, a beer in hand; she was only half-heartedly listening to the beat of the music and Sully's voice regaling her with yet one more tale of his F.B.I. glory. Her focus was across the crowded club, on Angela, who was trying almost desperately to engage Booth in a discussion about something he obviously had no interest in.

Sully's voice dragged her attention back to him, "…so, do you think you might?"

"Sorry? I missed that, what did you ask?" She smiled apologetically and bit her lip, embarrassed at her behavior.

He gave her a small grin, "I just was maybe wondering if you wanted to go with me to a F.B.I. gala on Friday evening?"

Something drifted to the front of her mind, "I didn't know you were going."

Tim Sullivan half frowned, "And you are?"

Brennan swallowed the mouthful of amber liquor and looked up at the man, "Yeah, Booth and I are going, since we're partners."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the first few chords of a new song elicited a grin from the normally stoic doctor, Sully noticed, "You want to dance?"

Her eyes wandered for a moment and then stopped, "I can't."

Just as he was about to ask why, his girlfriend walked out onto the dance floor and met **_his_** friend. It stung seeing the partners dance together.

_This is how it's supposed to be, the pair of us, dancing and having fun. Forgetting the horror stories of our jobs, relaxing like they are always telling me to. His eyes are so warm and dark, and in this moment, I know, that only we exist. Only we exist, dancing to the pulsing music, the fevered touches, and the lyrics that ring true._

_Because it's true, Booth and I are truly Hot Blooded._

Finite

Hope you all enjoyed, I am working on other viewpoints, and a little follow up, so please review, I always like advice!

DoftB


	2. Booth focus

I Can't

Part Two: Booth's View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

8888888888888

Booth locked his jaw, he wanted desperately to tell Angela to shut it, but he sat back passively to listen to her talk about some new band she loved. It took all of his ranger training not to break down and threaten her. Booth's luscious chocolate eyes wandered around until he spotted his 'friend', and his partner. The latter, a woman who had quickly burrowed into his heart and the position of best friend, not unlike some parasite the _robot Zack_ had gone on about for nearly ten minutes before Booth had escaped.

He watched them converse, and it stung, seeing someone he trusted not only with his life, but his sons as well. Parker had taken to Bones more quickly than he had imagined, calling her 'Dr. Bones', and he had somehow conned the good doctor into having lollipops tucked away for him when he visited her. Booth abruptly stood up, leaving Angela talking to thin air. He had been unnerved by the sound system filled the club with the pulsating intro to a new song.

Booth could stand a lot; Bones dancing with 'Sully' wasn't one of them. He was halfway out on the dance floor when a hand grasped his bicep. He looked down and there she was. In all her glory, she stood smiling shyly up at the F.B.I. agent. She looked beautiful, and when she started to dance, he followed, unable to resist her twisting hips; she was a strange, erotic mirage. Beauty and fire twisting together, each playing with each other, all wrapped up in an enigma of a woman.

Every brush of skin, and sizzling eye contact made it all the better, Booth couldn't help but think the obvious, 'I can't look away.' The music kept her moving, pressing against him. Sully was right, Dr. Wyatt was right. He knew exactly what he wanted, he just wasn't sure he could hit it. Now, feeling her body pressing against his, the glimmer of heat in her eyes, it gave him hope.

Booth let only one word slip through his lips, "Hot."

Bones grinned and wickedly licked her lips, "Seeley."

This was how it was meant to be, two Hot Blooded partners finding serenity in each other.

Finite

Next up Angela, then Hodgins, and finally Zack. Then I will start posting the companion piece! As always I love reviews, if you have any devilish ideas I am completely open!

DoftB


	3. Angela focus

I Can't

Part Three: Angela's View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

8888888888888

Angela noticed almost immediately that Booth seemed a little out of it. His normal, kind demeanor was nowhere to be found, a rough, distracted hunk of a man sat next to her. Angela tried dozens of conversation topics; none seemed to have succeeded in capturing Booth's attention.

"So I was at this new club in New York last weekend, and the live band was amazing. I think you would really like them Booth," she gave him a smile.

His customary half charm smile was flashed at her, "That's really great for you Angela. Hey, did you say Bones was going to be here?" Angela nodded.

The artist watched Booth scan the crowd and stop on Sully and Brennan. Angela grinned evilly; this could definitely work to her advantage. Just as she was about to say something, the F.B. Eye Candy rose and quickly made his way onto the dance floor, he was headed for the door. She sighed and sat back, and then Tempe's words from almost a year ago hit her. The song just starting over the speakers was the cause of the agent's hasty exit.

Her jaw dropped when her usually conservative best friend Tempe cut off her partner's escape. Angela might have drooled a little as she watched them dance, only one thought flitted through her mind, 'I can't look away!' Seeing Tempe so free and happy was amazing, her gaze flicked to Sully, he was angrily downing a beer and glaring at his girlfriend and Booth.

Angela's mind was spinning, this was just what the pair needed, a sexy dance to get together for the horizontal tango. A thousand plots and schemes each more complex than the last flicked past her eyes.

One thing she knew for sure was this was a beautiful, hot, sex on a beach kind of event. Especially for two who were so Hot Blooded.

Finite

Next up Hodgins, and finally Zack. A special sixth one will be posted. Start guessing who. Please tell me any special/evil ideas you have. Thank you all who have reviwed and keep doing so!

DoftB


	4. Hodgins focus

I Can't

Part Four: Hodgins' View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

8888888888888

Hodgins was trying desperately to ditch Zack with some chick or other. The pair of friends stood on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Zack's eyes were caught on his hero, Dr. Brennan. Hodgins personally thought that Zack was a little bit like a mini-me of Tempe, but when he had told Zack, all he got was the proof. A puzzled stare, brow scrunched up and a poignant statement, 'I don't know what that means.'

He scanned the floor for any chick, any would do, anyone dumb enough to not notice Zack's awkwardness and his I.Q. His eyes constantly flickered to Angela, almost the only person he allowed to call him cutesy names. He noted that she was once again trying to get the man with at gun and the woman who wanted a gun together, despite her boyfriend who also had a gun.

Zack's voice broke his concentration, "Jack, it's hot in here, or is it just me?"

The bug guy groaned, "That's not how you-never mind. Yes, it's hot in here, it's a conspiracy. See they crank up the heat, put out salty snacks. Then you have to buy a three-dollar drink, which is never enough. They control us, we are at their mercy, sometimes I think _they're_ as bad as the government."

A new song had started playing and Zack still had his eye on the forensic anthropologist, "Hodgins, I think I'm seeing things. Please verify my conclusion that Dr. Brennan is dancing very closely with Special Agent Booth."

Jack leaned over the rail searching, after a moment a wide grin spread over his face, "Way to go Booth!" All the entomologist could think was, 'I can't believe it took them this long to dance like that…I wonder what happened in Vegas…I wonder if Booth was packing…'

Jack remembered that he had heard from Angela about this song, and somehow it looked right. All the conspiracy theories fled his clever mind.

Hodgins didn't have to be a scientist to see that Booth and Brennan were totally Hot Blooded.

Finite

**Okay, that was that part, only two more to go, hope you like this, feel free to guess who the sixth will be, the fith is Zack. Chocolate for anyone who does! Review as always, the companion piece will be starting soon!**

**DoftB**


	5. Zack focus

I Can't

Part Five: Zack's View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

8888888888888

Zack followed Hodgins around like a lost puppy, he was socially awkward, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Hodgins was trying to get away from him. The boy genius bounced to the music earning him several incredulous stares. He clung to the rail, his eyes inevitably wandered over to the forensic anthropologist that he was rather attracted to. A goofy grin slipping onto his face as he watched her, it made his palms sweat, and his heart for unknown reasons beat just a little faster to see her cloaked in darkness and letting her normal strict exterior fall away.

He watched her converse with Usurper Sully and then saunter onto the dance floor as a foreign song flooded the club. His normally large, bright eyes bulged and his mouth went dry. A million nonsensical thoughts played through his mind. Barely managing to gather his senses he muttered something Hodgins had once told him was customary when shocked, "Oh my God!"

The nearly speechless scientist turned to the other man, "Hodgins, I think I'm seeing things. Please verify my conclusion that Dr. Brennan is dancing very closely with Special Agent Booth." All he could think was, 'I can't believe this, Dr. Brennan always says that people should keep the office and social life separate, but here she was, 'breaking' her own rule.'

Zack didn't hear Hodgins response, only the partners dancing happily with each other had his attention. He didn't know the song, but the lyrics fitted he supposed.

Booth and Dr. Brennan were both Hot Blooded vertebrae mammals. .

Finite

Okay, so this came out a little bit different than I first thought. I think that Zack in this is just being too cute. Last chance to guess who the sixth is, I will post the sixth piece on the 23rd late at night! Please review, I need the little details.

DoftB


	6. Wyatt focus

I Can't

Part Six: Wyatt's View

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, wish I did, etc.

PG

By Daughter of the Black

_**My Special Thanks to all who reviwed!**_

SlaYeRGiRLkaL-Okay, so what should I say. First off, **Chocolate to You!** Yipee, thanks for guessing. Not Sully more of him in Companion piece. I am a big BB fan and BtVS fan, so I get a lot of squeals on Wednesday. Love the name, and I want to thank you for taking an interest!

Ilanaria-No! Zack is mine, but I'll share him with you. I totally agree, Zack can never be too cute. When my friend read this, I give her like advance copies, she was like 'This puts my cute little girl in my story to shame. And she's like an orphan!' So, I think that Zack is just too perfect, especially with his new look, even though it makes him look younger! Thanks a million, and get back to me on the sharing thing. LOL!

Bonesfireflybuffy-I love your name, I love them too, hee hee. It just came to me, all three shows are linked not just by David Boreanaz. Nathan Fillion as Caleb on Buffy, and Mal on Firefly. Adam Baldwin as Jayne from Firefly on Bones as Kenton, the evil F.B .I. agent. Adam does stay true to his backstabbing style, tear, I love Jayne and Mal, ooh, and Angel, and Booth. Talk about F.B. Eye Candy!

Bonegee-**Chocolate to You!** I'm going to get into Sully's thoughts more in the companion piece, so I wanted to leave that untouched. And if I had done Cam, my friend would have held a gun to my head until I made Cam get hit by a bus and die. So I avoided that, plus I am not a big Cam fan, so I kind of tend to make her mean. But she will show up in the companion, thank you so much for guessing and reviewing. It just makes me so chipper and writty. Is that a word? Frowns confusedly TeeHeeHee

This-Family-Affair-I hate Sully with Bones, it just aint right. Sully has grown on me, but for you, the companion piece will have a mean spirit towards SB, which I give you permission to twist into anti-Sully thoughts. I love Booth and Bones! Thanks for your time!

sidleidol03-The song just depicts the pair of them so well, my friend, she and I squeal like pigs after a new episode, and then think of ways Booth and Bones could have had flirty conversations. So sue us, we have dirty minds. But this little fic was all me and my sadness about Bones and Sully, especially Bones just shoving it in Booth's face. Thanks!

SlvrNight-Okay, you caught me, I was playing with the Bones characters. Me and my dirty mind, always getting us into trouble. I keep telling all the people in my mind to shut up, but no, and this is the product of them babbling. I just love to play with BB and twist episodes and add things. More sexy snipits in the companion piece, plus we have a room full of hunky agents. Alpha male much? Thanks for your reviews.

Bsquared19-So, not sure, is your name implying BB? Anyway, I just like fluffy stuff. Plus I watched _Two Bodies in a Lab_ at least twelve times before I wrote this. Dirty minded fics are so fun, more of that in companion piece! SO Thanks for your thoughts!

squint-squad-Love the name, yeah, I agree, if you switch SB, we would have to admit that that is what the pairing is. Not that I don't like Sully, he just isn't Bones type.

fractured-fairytale06-Thanks for thinking I did a good job, I started this just for me, cause you know I love Bones and Booth. Then I let my friend read the first part and she was like shocked at how I did it, so I figured I'd let you all see it. Check out the companion piece!

Glug glug woohoo-I agree, I like Sully, he grows on you, but he shouldn't be with Bones. And, just for you, there will be more of him in the companion piece, Brennan and Sully will part, and definite BB action! This story was begging to be told, I mean they make a big deal about the song and then nothing. Thank you for your comments.

8888888888888

Gordon, Gordon Wyatt didn't blend in with the crowd. He slipped through the cheerful dancers trying to find somewhere he would be unobtrusive. Somewhere he could be a part of it, observe it, but not let his presence affect the culture. A corner near the bar, had a good view of the floor, and it was dark.

Dr. Wyatt watched his agitated patient, and his, in his opinion, rather distracted partner. They both looked a little uncomfortable with their present company. Gordon was fascinated with his patient; he was unlike the others from the F.B.I. he had seen over the years. He was very obviously a kind, loving man, but when he snapped, he had changed quite visibly. He was easily agitated, frustrated, and an all around jackass. He only saw a change when he heard about the woman, his partner. Even when he was joking about jumping off the balcony, his eyes were saying something entirely different.

Gordon had seen that his normal approach at simply telling the patient his motive would be useless in this situation the moment he picked up the phone, the moment he told the doctor to sign the paper so he could go back to his partner. Wyatt had never seen someone so obviously in denial about something so blatant. In truth, Wyatt had gotten all the files that detailed the cases that the partners had worked on, and some of Booth's personal history. When Booth omitted the danger that Epps had put his 'girlfriend' in, it became clear that Booth did not care.

Now, sitting in a club, the lights flashing, he watched the interactions, the fleeting glances, the body language, and the timely sips of liquor. It was enchanting in a savage kind of way, for every savage can dance, Wyatt had never been one for the late night clubbing, women had naturally gravitated towards him, it was a well-known fact that women preferred Englishmen. A new song began to filter through the club, it took a few moments to place the familiarity, but then it came to him.

Sitting forward, Wyatt watched Booth stand up and walk towards the door, then he saw Temperance, or Bones, as he had come to know her through Booth, walk over and intercept the retreating alpha male. His eyes widened as the woman broke out of the lines that Booth had told him about. Perhaps Booth was not as sure of this woman as he had thought. A crooked grin replaced the pensive look when he saw Booth respond as any red-blooded American male would when such beauty is before him.

The pair danced, oblivious to the world around them, perhaps Gordon Wyatt was that good. As he watched the pair, much like a man watching a train wreck, the only thing he could think of was, 'I can't believe it took them this long!' Perhaps now Booth knew what it was he intended to hit.

Gordon, Gordon Wyatt grinned at the idea of the song as a catalyst for two Hot Blooded partners.

Finite

It has come to an end, sad I know, but I thought that this would be a fitting end. The companion piece will be worked on the week of the 26th, it will be longer, less POV, more dialogue. Please review, and I will make sure that the next comes quicker.

I always like little ideas and jokes, anything cute.

Little note-Companion piece going to be called….**An F.B.I. Gala** just so you know!

DoftB


End file.
